


scaredy cat

by mockingbirdd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingbirdd/pseuds/mockingbirdd
Summary: hannie ♥i’m sorry, i can’t do this any longerseungcheol reads the message and chokes on his food.cheolare you breaking up with me?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	scaredy cat

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what i'm doing, this is lana's fault
> 
> inspired by [this video](https://youtu.be/aqibPgnKaY0?t=278)

**hannie ♥**

i’m sorry, i can’t do this any longer

seungcheol reads the message and chokes on his food. 

he’s alone in the dorm, healing during his hiatus. the members left earlier to their schedules, but after he woke up to send them off and went back to sleep, he got lost on where each of them were at the moment.

he immediately panics. he tries taking a deep breath and types an answer, his fingers shaking on the phone’s keyboard.

**cheol**

are you breaking up with me?

he stares at the number on the screen, waiting to disappear when jeonghan reads it. jeonghan is an amazing texter, he replies fast, always on his phone. that’s why when five minute passes and not one reply, he panics again.

he feels his eyes watering. is jeonghan really ending their four years relationship through a message? seungcheol always felt insecure, thinking how he doesn’t deserve the other boy, how he could find someone much better than himself. jeonghan was always kind, reassuring him that he loved him, that they were perfect for each other. but maybe-

after almost ten minutes passes and he doesn’t get a reply, he calls joshua.

_“hey, cheol, what’s up?”_

“hey, shua. are you with jeonghan right now?”

_“no, i’m with jihoon, why?”_

“can you put on the speaker?”

_“sure.”_

_“hey, hyung, something happened?”_ he listens to jihoon’s voice.

“i got a message from jeonghan and i’m kinda panicking.”

 _“what? why?”_ the sound of the keyboard stops and he knows he has his friend’s full attention.

“he texted saying that he can’t do this anymore and now he’s not replying.”

 _“cheol, i’m sure it doesn't mean what you’re thinking it does.”_ joshua’s voice is soothing.

_“hyung, jeonghan would never break up over a text, you know that. he’s recording something with soonyoung and some other members, it’s probably something about that.”_

“but if it was like that wouldn’t he text something more?”

_“you know how things are, probably he was going to but had to do something else and couldn’t text anymore.”_

_“seungcheol, really, take a deep breath and call jeonghan. i’m sure he’s not breaking up with you.”_

“okay, i’m gonna call him, thank you, guys.”

 _“anytime you need.”_ joshua says and hangs up.

seungcheol inhales and exhales slowly. joshua and jihoon are right, jeonghan is not the kind of person to break up over text. he’s kind and his heart is huge. he wouldn’t do this.

he opens his conversation with jeonghan and sees that he read the message. he decides is better to call then, he had always been able to read into jeonghan’s voice.

he calls and he picks up almost immediately.

_“hello.”_

it’s almost ridiculous how fast his voice makes seungcheol calm down.

“what are you talking about?” he goes straight into the subject.

 _“well,”_ jeonghan sighs, _“we are just shooting and,”_ seungcheol hums, waiting, _“they are fighting.”_

seungcheol feels like he could cry. of course it wasn’t what he thought.

“why are they fighting?”

_“i mean, of course, they are hungry.”_

seungcheol holds his laugh. his boyfriend is the worst at lying on the spot.

“yah, if it’s a prank, do it right!”

jeonghan laughs and he also listens to seungkwan and seokmin laughing. 

_“who told you?”_

“nobody told me, but your acting is weird!”

 _“sorry,”_ seungkwan says with a laugh.

 _“yah, we almost fought over the leftover kimbap,”_ jeonghan says.

“oh, c’mon.”

_“alright, i’m hanging up.”_

“talk later.”

_“yeah, bye.”_

seungcheol smiles while hanging up and seconds later he feels his phone vibrating.

**hannie ♥**

i love you

seungcheol feels warm.

\--

“cheol,” he listens jeonghan’s voice and looks up, seeing him entering his room. he closes the door behind him and comes over, laying down on the bed.

seungcheol is still a little groggy with sleep, but let’s jeonghan curl into him, draping one arm over his waist. jeonghan hides his face on his neck and presses a kiss there.

“i’m sorry, i didn’t think my text would be misinterpreted like that.”

“it shouldn’t be, i overreacted.”

“you didn’t, when i read it over again it really looked like i was breaking up with you. i’m sorry for that.”

seungcheol runs his hand over jeonghan’s hair and kisses his forehead.

“joshua texted me, saying that you called him. and then jihoon texted me and said that if i broke up over a message he would break my bones.”

they laugh together and seungcheol pulls jeonghan closer to him.

“i’m really sorry that i overreacted though. we know each other for years, i should have known you wouldn’t do something like that.”

jeonghan pulls back a little, just enough to be able to look into seungcheol’s eyes. his fingers play with his hair and then traces his cheeks, his eyes, his mouth. seungcheol sighs, leaning into his hand, feeling warmth all over inside him.

“is there a deeper reason for that reaction, baby?”

seungcheol turns, laying down on his back. jeonghan puts an arm across his chest and seungcheol’s fingers automatically start to caress him.

“it’s been a rough time, being in the dorm while you guys go to your schedules.”

jeonghan hums and kisses his shoulder, tightening his embrace.

“i know it's for the best, but it’s lonely being here. too much silence and time for my thoughts.”

“and what have been your thoughts?”

“the same as always,” he whispers.

“you mean, thinking that i deserve better?”

seungcheol doesn’t answer — he doesn’t really need to, jeonghan knows him too well after so long. it’s jeonghan’s time to sigh. he sits up on the bed to look at his boyfriend.

“the past four years has been the best of my life. i’m living my dream of being a singer and i’m doing this with you by my side. you have no idea how much it means to me, to be able to fully share my days, my happiness and my sorrows with the person i love, who understands because is living it with me.” he grabs seungcheol’s hand. “there’s no one better than you, cheol, and no one that i rather spend my life with.”

seungcheol sits and holds jeonghan’s face, leaning to give him a small kiss.

“don’t shut me up with kisses, choi seungcheol,” jeonghan smiles. 

“i promise i’m not, i just missed you.”

“talk to me whenever you feel like that, okay? we’re in this together.”

seungcheol hums the melody for the high school musical song and jeonghan laughs hard, hitting his shoulder.

“i love you a lot, cheol.”

“i know that, hannie, i love you too. so much.”

jeonghan kisses seungcheol and climbs on his lap, one hand on his hair and the other on his chest, feeling his heartbeat.

“i miss you every fucking hour, it’s exhausting being leader.”

“that’s the only reason you miss me?” he kisses his jaw. “i’m kinda sad here, hannie.”

“you know a moment that i miss you? when i’m getting dress and you’re not there to observe me.”

“you like me observing that much?”

“i love it. there was once that you looked so hot watching me that i got hard,”seungcheol groans against his mouth.

“you’re the most beautiful person i’ve ever seen.”

“i know.”

seungcheol grabs his ass and turns them over, kissing jeonghan deeply. he can feel the singer getting hard under him, so he rolls his hips, creating friction and making jeonghan moan.

“c’mon, get it off,” he says, pulling at seungcheol’s shirt. he throws on the floor and lets his hands roam over the exposed chest. “fuck, you’re so hot.”

seungcheol smiles and kisses jeonghan’s neck. he would love to leave a hickey, but he knows better.

(when they first started dating, he gave jeonghan a hickey on the collarbones and was scolded by the manager. he ended up having to clean the dance practice for two weeks.

he learned his lesson.)

jeonghan opens his own jeans and pushes down along his underwear. seungcheol grabs his cock and jeonghan moans loudly.

“everyone is home, be quiet.”

“shut up.”

he smiles and moves his hand, jerking jeonghan off. when jeonghan let’s out another loud moan, seungcheol puts his other hand on his mouth and jeonghan trembles under him.

“i know you like being heard,” he whispers in the other’s ear, “but not today.”

jeonghan doesn’t try to shake off his hand, instead he pushes seungcheol’s sweatpants just enough to grab his cock. they jerk each other off, small whimpers falling from jeonghan’s mouth.

seungcheol removes his hand and kiss jeonghan when his orgasm hits, moaning against his lips. his boyfriend kisses him back and doesn’t take long to shake on his arms, cum hitting seungcheol’s naked chest and his own shirt.

“fuck, i didn’t want to do laundry today.” he complains and seungcheol laughs.

“i’ll do it for you.”

“thank you, baby.” he kisses seungcheol one more time. “are you hungry?”

“yeah.”

“c’mon, you can wash my shirt while i cook for you.”

“okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> lol
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/bibidibloo)


End file.
